


Underneath Me

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Castiel, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Comeplay, Dom Castiel, Edgeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Castiel, Riding, Short One Shot, Sub Dean, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: “Ah, ah, not yet,” Cas tsks with the most vicious smile Dean has ever seen. Dean swallows a whine, his breath coming out heavy through his nose. “Cas,” he says, his voice cracking.“I said,” Cas begins, and his voice is stern, his voice is that classic ‘You Know Who Is Actually In Control, Right?’ voice. “Not yet.” Cas clenches down around Dean’s cock from where Cas is perched high and mighty atop it, looking ever so calm, ever so cool, and ever so collected as though he doesn’t actually have a dick up his ass. Dean whines at the sensation, and Cas fails miserably at hiding a smirk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, so I told myself I would write a fic today but I tried to write it like twenty times and nothing was working but I didn't want to say I wrote nothing all day so I just wrote this really short lil' thing in one sitting, it's basic, descriptions could be better, could've made it longer but it's really just a drabble. Someone enjoy it so I don't feel like I did it for nothing.

“Ah, ah, not yet,” Cas tsks with the most vicious smile Dean has ever seen. Dean swallows a whine, his breath coming out heavy through his nose. 

 

“Cas,” he says, his voice cracking.

 

“I said,” Cas begins, and his voice is stern, his voice is that classic ‘You Know Who Is Actually In Control, Right?’ voice. “Not yet.” Cas clenches down around Dean’s cock from where Cas is perched high and mighty atop it, looking ever so calm, ever so cool, and ever so collected as though he doesn’t actually have a dick up his ass. Dean whines at the sensation, and Cas fails miserably at hiding a smirk.

 

The two just hold eye contact for a moment, pure fire flickering between them before Cas starts moving his hips again and Dean just wants to moan in _agony_. Cas has been sitting like this for about forty five minutes, switching between rocking his hips so fast Dean swears his knot is gonna pop and completely stilling, just sitting there and staring Dean down until Dean starts to whine. 

 

Right now he’s starting up again with his hips, and Dean has to bite his lip and close his eyes so that he doesn’t come. Cas is going pretty slow but the fact that Dean’s been on edge for what feels like forever makes everything amplified times one thousand. 

 

Dean isn’t the only one dying to come, however, since Cas has not only been edging Dean but he’s been edging himself. Cas is a lot more collected, though with his hips moving once more, he finally decides he’s had enough. So he starts to move his hips a little faster, angling his hips in different ways until he’s got the right one, the head of Dean’s cock rubbing against his prostate. When he finds it he clenches down around Dean and Dean twitches, breath being punched out of his lungs. Cas grins, looking down at Dean who finally opens his eyes.

 

“You gonna knot me?” Cas inquires. Dean wants to slap Cas. He grits his teeth.

 

“Not until you come,” he manages. Cas smiles proudly and nods. Cas, though he is the omega in this situation, is still the dominant one, and as the dominant one he had told Dean that he couldn’t knot him until Cas came first. Luckily enough, Dean had had enough training in this department of holding back. It had taken awhile, but by now he was pretty good at staving off orgasms.

 

“Good boy,” Castiel sighs from above him, giving Dean a little nod. Dean lets out a defeated sigh before dropping his head back against the pillow, closing his eyes once more. He swears he’s gonna come if he has to watch the way Cas’ hips roll down over his. Cas must’ve been some graceful angel in another life because he smells, looks, and moves like one, Dean swears. He puts his whole body into riding Dean, not just his hips, he rocks back and forth, rises up, slides back down, does everything until he’s on the edge. And usually he would bring himself away from it to edge Dean a little more, but now he sighs, bringing his right hand down and wrapping it around his cock that’s a deep red at the head.

 

He works his fist over himself expertly, knowing every inch of himself, knowing what he likes, knowing exactly what will get him on the track to coming not too quickly but not too fast. Then he grins, an idea popping into mind.

 

“Open your eyes.”

 

Dean peeks one eye open and something hot erupts in his stomach. The other eye opens and Dean licks his lips as he watches Cas’ cock slide in and out of his fist.

 

“Watch,” Castiel orders, and Dean has no problem doing that. Dean’s breathing picks up along with Cas’ as Cas closes his eyes, his hand moving faster. Dean’s heart feels like it’s gonna beat out of his chest as he listens to Cas moan, as he watches Cas’ hips roll down faster, as he watches Cas slowly come undone until Cas’ breath is hitching and he’s angling his cock down so that instead of coming all over his own stomach he’s coming on Dean’s. Cas clenches down around Dean so hard that Dean almost has an asthma attack.

 

“Oh, Jesus fucking Christ,” Dean groans, his voice croaky as he arches up into Cas who’s slowly coming down from his high, looking down at Dean with a blissful smile. Dean could smell Cas’ arousal before but now that he’s come it’s so strong Dean feels like he’s gonna choke on it, and he can feel that his balls and his inner thighs are _soaked_ with Cas’ slick.

 

Cas’ lets out a satisfied sigh then a hum, still looking down at Dean.

 

“Did you enjoy that, Dean?” Castiel questions. 

 

“I would enjoy it more if you’d just let me knot you,” Dean growls, starting to squirm underneath Cas. Cas’s hands immediately come out, pressing Dean harder into the bed. Dean looks up and Cas is gazing at him so intensely that Dean pauses. Then, Cas, the little fucker, reaches a finger down to Dean’s stomach and swipes a finger through the pool of come there. Slowly, ever so slowly, he brings it up to his lips, sucking it into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and making this big fucking show of it. “Cas, Cas, Cas, please,” Dean babbles, feeling like he’s about to burst out of his skin with the need to come. Then Cas starts moving his hips, slowly, just slowly, but enough.

 

“Let go,” Cas says simply, his voice low, smooth. “Come.” And on that word he clenches around Dean, wriggling down on Dean’s cock as far as he can get. And then there’s this hitched breath moment before Dean is finally, finally coming, his knot popping inside of Cas who groans, pleased at the feeling, loving the feeling of being full.

 

Meanwhile, Dean sees stars because he’s coming so hard, a long groan drawn from his lips as his hips twitch and he comes inside of Cas, swearing that nothing could be as satisfying as this.

 

Finally, after what feels like forever, Dean slowly comes down from the endorphin rush and he looks up at Cas who’s pleasantly rocking his hips, milking Dean’s knot for all it’s worth.

 

“There we go,” Cas hums softly, thumbing over Dean’s hipbone. Dean grins a dopey, blissed out grin up at him and Cas mirrors it. “You okay?” Cas questions softly.

 

“Fuck yeah,” Dean slurs, his body still loose with the pleasure of his orgasm. “That was good. Oh, God, that was really good,” Dean tells Cas who smiles even wider.

 

“Is the edging worth it?”

 

“Possibly,” Dean sighs in reply. He grins up at Cas. “I’m getting used to it.”

 

Cas leans forwards and presses a kiss to Dean’s chest.

 

“Good. You know I do it because I love you, right? I want to make you feel good. I want to give you more of this,” Cas explains quietly. 

 

“I do too, Cas,” Dean replies. He quirks a smile. “And I love you too.”

 

The smile Cas has to offer makes Dean think that all the edging is definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought!! I really like the idea of dominant!omega!Cas so that's one of the reasons why I wrote this, I thought of making it just regular Dean/Cas but then I thought about the A/B/O scene and I couldn't resist. So, feedback, kudos, comments, whatever, it's all great!! Thank you guys for reading, I hope that all of you are doing well!! <3


End file.
